Of the Theory of Naturalised Wormholes
Of the Theory of Naturalised Wormholes ''is a research paper by Dr A Einstein, initially thought to be the Einstein. Though this is later disproved, it transpires that this Einstein was the true founder of Einstein's Plateau. Their similar names is what prompted the original founding legend of the area. Dr Einstein's paper, excerpts of which appear in ''Time and Stace, is the vital clue which helps Chase and Pipa to uncover the truth about their town, despite having no direct affect on Stacey's return. Of the Theory of Naturalised Wormholes By Dr A. Einstein It has been long and thusly theorised that a wormhole is, to quote the common source on such subjects a “hypothetical topological feature allowing for the quick crossing of one spacetime point to another.” While this is true, in most respects, such suppositions only allows for the creation of thusly dubbed “Einstein-Rosen Bridges” by artificial means, requiring a great deal of power on the part of the creator and existing for only a fraction of time before inherent and inevitable collapse. This paper does not attempt to refute, prove or otherwise deal, with such things in any way, but instead presupposes the existence of pre-existing phenomena that share very few characteristics with common theory, but may nonetheless be dubbed “wormhole.” Naturally-occurring wormholes, as such would be dubbed in layman’s vernacular, as intimated above, share only a few characteristics with those described in popular theory; on appearance, however, these “wormholes” should bear striking resemblance to dormant volcanos such as Rotorua in New Zealand, or other such place previously and possibly soon to be discovered on our fair planet, with only minor and trivial differences. Some of the known characteristics of natural wormholes are: Periodic kinetic discharges known as “geysers,” the discharge of which is, in nature, temporal matter - or tachyon particles - as distinct from ordinary volcanic geysers and their superheated steam. Topographical fissures opening temporary gateways into other dimensions. Spatial and temporal anomalies Crevices, ravines and other such rocky terrain as one might expect from a dormant volcano. Detailed examinations of the thusly dubbed “Time Geysers” and “Inter-dimensional fissures” is outlined in their respective paragraphs below. Inter-dimensional Fissure An inter-dimensional fissure, as distinct from the garden variety crevice or ravine usually and lay manly described as such is periodical in nature and temporary with respect to the state of its existence. Such a fissure is usually erupted when the buildup of energy below the wormhole’s surface reaches a point that some would call “cascade.” At such a point, a tear will be opened on the physical outside surface of the wormhole which may be sufficient to discharge said energy. While the fissure itself may take several minutes to erupt, only a few seconds is needed for sufficient discharge to take place, at which point the fissure will again close over, eliminating all physical trace of its existence. The point at which said fissure manifests is random, and, should any layperson be fortunate enough to witness such an event, he or she would be unable to prove such to an outside observer, as the same point would be unlikely to open again within the required time interval. Temporal Discharge Temporal discharge is the name given to the expulsion of energy following the eruption of the above mentioned fissure. Like the fissures themselves, such eruption is temporary in existence and temperamental in nature. Unlike the “geysers” witnessed by mortal men on the surface of such previously-described places as New Zealand’s Rotorua, temporal discharge is not composed of superheated steam and is not immediately fatal upon exposure, instead being composed of tachyon particulate matter which may or may not allow for the facilitation of temporal displacement, which the layperson terms “time travel.” However, it is not suggested in this paper - nor any reputable source - that the layperson (or indeed, accomplished scientist) attempt such a feat, as the force of expulsion itself is likely to cause physical and physiological damage which would likely result in the instant death of the attempted traveller. On the whole, despite the implication otherwise, it is not recommended, nor indeed suggested, that any person attempt to traverse said wormhole. As described earlier in this research paper, the naturally formed wormhole is not, as hypothesised, a spacetime event consisting of an “event horizon” and “tunnel” structure. Rather, it is a plain which bears passing - if not striking - resemblance to what is termed a “dormant” volcano. The following paragraphs will attempt to justify and differentiate the “active” and “inactive” state of such regions Active State In the active state, a natural formed wormhole resembles topographically a dormant volcano, consistent with that which scientists have observed for centuries. A barren plain for the most part, only small parts of grass and pasture may be observed; while some of these spaces may indeed be large enough in area to be inhabited, it is not recommended that such area is populated due to unstable temporal and spacial variations caused by the eruption and dissipation of temporal energy stored below the wormhole’s surface. Even without the formation of inter-dimensional fissures and subsequent temporal discharge, leftover temporal energy from former eruptions will render the landscape unpredictable. Such areas should be regarded as unstable and uninhabitable at all cost. Inactive State The inactive state of the wormhole is believed to occur when the immense energy stored below the surface is fully discharged. Whether the energy is then completely discharged in its entirety or merely insufficient to produce the above mentioned “active” state is not yet known. Whether the energy remains spent, or in time replenishes itself is also unknown. Hypothetically, once the energy is fully spent the wormhole will then become characteristically similar to an extinct volcano; that state being that there are no more discharges and the landscape will be rendered as harmless as any barren plain. Nevertheless, habitation of the region is still not recommended, as whether the region will persist in that inactive state for all time, or else soon revert to the active, cannot be fully known. Conclusion As any rational scientist will attest, this paper should be regarded strictly as theory. Thus far, no such regions have been detected or analysed at the time of publication. However, as the universe is a vast and mysterious region herself, it may one day be possible to observe such as set forth in the above essay.